


Invisíveis

by Estocilda



Category: EXO (Band), IU (Musician), Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Multi, Other, Tragic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/pseuds/Estocilda
Summary: Existem deuses mais temidos pelos humanos do que os outros, Krystal e Kyungsoo são uns deles, por motivos diferentes.Excluídos dos Monte Olimpo, ignorados pelos seus pais, invisíveis até se tornarem alvo dos interesses egoístas dos outros deuses.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Jung Soojung | Krystal
Kudos: 1





	Invisíveis

**Author's Note:**

> Eu deixei uma nota em Miosótis e a mesma vale para essa fic!

No início ― quando apenas o cosmo existia surgiram os titãs ―, alguns seres ignoravam toda mudança que estava acontecendo, e apenas seguiam observando todos os mundos, outros eram egoístas e queriam mais poder, foram desses últimos que os deuses surgiram, eram filhos dos titãs e deram início a um novo ciclo, em um mundo onde tinham quase total domínio. 

Deuses eram criaturas hipócritas e egoístas, ao mesmo tempo perfeitas, talvez por isso tão amados e odiados pelos humanos e outros seres. Seus poderes era algo incontestável e suas natureza, bons, maus, ambiciosos, traidores, benevolentes, assim como os humanos eram feitos de tudo e de nada, moldados por traços imutáveis. Jungsoo com todo poder que detinha como o soberano dos céus, vivia atrás de deuses e deusas e até mesmo humanos, tudo por seus desejos carnais, não havia como pará-lo, usava artimanhas para ter quem queria, hipnotizando a outra parte até fazê-la acreditar que aquilo era o certo. Estar com Jungsoo era tudo que queriam, mas Jungsoo se cansava rapidamente e deixava para trás amantes desolados e sozinhos para enfrentar a fúria de Taeyeon, como a deusa dos lares vivia com um deus como Jungsoo? Nem mesmo os deuses poderiam entender, no entanto toda fúria de Taeyeon era direcionada apenas para os amantes de Jungsoo, nunca a ele pois a deusa dos lares vivia de aparências e gostava de ser uma soberana, se juntasse seu poder com o do marido, seriam maiores do que todos, a deusa do lar vivia a falsa perfeição e pintava a todos como bem entendia. Não fora por acaso que quase matou Kyungsoo por achá-lo imperfeito, mas uma ninfa o segurou, e Taeyeon simplesmente virou as costas do alto. Aquela criatura não era como Yoona ― nascida apenas Jungsoo ―, uma exímia guerreira e a deusa da sabedoria, seu julgamento sempre estivera correto e o seu poder era quase tão vasto quanto o de Jungsoo, mas sempre fechava os olhos para o que pai fazia, sua espada nunca era apontada para seu ele, apenas para todos a sua volta. 

Talvez fosse essa dualidade que atraia tantos os humanos, e os fizesse venerá-los em templos feito para eles, rezar para seus deuses os fazia esquecer das dores que o assolavam, os davam conforto, a benevolência dos deuses para com os humanos nunca foi questionada assim como sua ira quando eram desapontados, por amor ou pelo medo os humanos sempre os veneravam. 

Existem deuses mais temidos pelos humanos do que os outros, Krystal era um deles. Sempre temida por seu inverno, chamada de coração de gelo em pensamentos ou de Senhora quando queriam se referir a ela, nunca ousavam usar seu nome. Kyungsoo, um pobre coitado que era escravo dos deuses, e tão horripilante que nenhum humano jamais queria vê-lo, alguns preferiam encontrar Hades antes. Os dois estavam longe do Monte Olimpo e da perfeição, há milênios viviam suas vidas de forma simples sem perderem sua verdadeira essência. Sentindo saudades de um passado longínquo que doía no peito do deus ferreiro, e deixando a cabeça da deusa do inverno confusa por sentir falta de algo, algo que não sabia o que era.

Tudo começou em uma caverna, o esconderijo da ninfa Jieun, naquele dia os céus estavam furiosos, e ela levou suas boréades para lá, era o local mais seguro diante a ira de Jungsoo, Jieun sempre atenta a tudo olhava os raios no céu e temia por sua vida e pelas outras. Enquanto guiava as irmãs viu algo caindo dos céus, sua visão superior a dos falcões enxergava através do véu que os deuses colocam para os humanos não os verem, lá em cima estava Taeyeon tão furiosa que fez Jieun tremer de medo, Taeyeon observava algo cair, Jieun teve o ímpeto de olhar a queda, novamente dirigiu o olhar para a deusa pedindo autorização ou tentando identificar alguma reação. 

― Tão desprezível. ― a voz ecoou dos céus em direção a Jieun. ― Quanto a você ninfa, faça o que desejar, e o queime depois, qualquer coisa que mantenha essa criatura longe. ― a deusa deu as costas, voltando ao monte.

Jieun que prendia a respiração se aproximou, libertando suas asas e voando tão rápido quanto nunca sonhara antes, depois sentia uma corrente passar rapidamente por seu corpo dando a velocidade precisa para pegar o pacote ainda no ar, e para sua total surpresa era um bebê ali. 

― Você está vivo? ― ela perguntou, mesmo jogado de tão alto o pequeno não chorava, apenas mantinha os olhos arregalados. ― Sim está. ― olhou para os céus mais uma vez, tentando entender o que acontecera, anos depois sua surpresa aumentaria ao descobrir que aquele era o próprio filho de Taeyeon. No pano que vinha enrolado ao bebê continha um pedaço de papel, a ninfa pegou e havia um nome, Kyungsoo. Era contraditório a deusa o ter dado um nome, Jieun pensou em não usá-lo, mas algo a dizia para fazê-lo. 

A partir daquele dia ela e as ninfas adotaram o pequeno Kyungsoo e passaram a cuidar dele, sempre alternando entre uma e outra, o coração puro da pequena criatura a cativou desde o início. Meses depois o titã Changmin apareceu, trazia um bebê em seu colo e um pequeno potro que andava aos tropeços ao seu lado. Se os deuses eram temidos e amados pelos humanos e pelas ninfas, os titãs não eram sequer mencionados pela maioria. Changmin era um dos que ficavam a margem, tinha conhecimento quase ilimitado e as vezes poderia até prever parte do futuro.

― O nome dela é Krystal. ― colocou o bebê em seus braços. ― Eu voltarei daqui a 12 anos. ― e desapareceu como se nunca tivesse aparecido, Jieun achou ser uma ilusão, mas suas irmãs estavam ali para provar que não.

Mais uma vez a família delas aumentava, viram o mesmo coração puro em Krystal e passaram a cuidar dos dois bebês. O tempo passou sem que notassem, viram de perto a relação dos pequeno deuses nascer e se tornar mais forte. Kyungsoo sempre curioso e criando coisas para surpreender e presentear a todos, Krystal era doce, amava as flores e a água, por estar em seu sangue, era uma menina que se tornava a cada dia mais poderosa e bela, Kyungsoo também não ficava para trás. Jieun nunca escondeu a verdade dos dois, com o tempo reconheceu os traços da essência de Krystal, e sabia de quem ela era filha e também soube quem eram os pais de Kyungsoo. Mesmo que todas os amassem, o pequeno deus curioso sempre tivera vontade de ver sua mãe. Enquanto Krystal ia para onde a mãe e irmã estavam, mas nunca se aproximava, apenas as via de longe, Deméter não a procurou uma única vez, a felicidade de ambas crianças era a família de criação. 

×

Quando crianças os pequenos deuses viviam juntos em uma caverna que era a casa de ambos, aquele lugar era tudo que possuíam, em contrapartida nem mesmo isso os pertencia. Os dois sendo abandonados pelos pais desde cedo conheciam melhor que qualquer um o que era rejeição, mas a futura deusa do inverno e o deus do fogo mesmo de naturezas opostas, eram amigos, se adoravam. Às vezes com a ajuda de Kyungsoo, a pequena deusa ia olhar a mãe e a irmã na primavera, ela nunca era bem vinda, por isso nunca ousava se aproximar.

― Está tudo bem, não precisamos deles. ― o pequeno Kyungsoo dizia.

No entanto a pequena sofria, era errado querer fazer parte daquilo? No seu coração crescia um outro sentimento, que a todo custo ela tentaria esconder, até que a fizesse sufocar. O oposto acontecia, Kyungsoo sempre fora sério e calado e curioso, ele tinha tantas dúvidas e uma delas era ver sua mãe.

― Vamos Kyungsoo, eles não podem nos ver, sua capa é perfeita. ― o pequeno deus era um criador, ainda na infância criava objetos que eram úteis a todos, ou apenas belos.

― Ainda não está perfeita Krystal. ― tentou dizer. ― Vamos adiar. ― ele sentia que não deveria ir.

― Está sim, estamos invisiveis, as ninfas falaram. ― ela insistia, sabia do desejo do amigo de ver como era lá em cima, ele foi vencido.

O Monte Olimpo era tão diferente da caverna em que viviam, agora com 11 anos entendiam tudo e exploravam os lugares, andando embaixo da capa desviavam dos outros deuses, estava sendo uma aventura,a maior que eles tiveram até serem avistados. No início não entenderam nada, tantos pares de olhos em cima deles, eram algo novo ali, nem todos sabiam quem eles eram, logo uma pequena multidão ficou em volta deles e se viram presos.

― Não faz sentido. ― Krystal dizia nervosa. ― Estamos invisíveis. ― ela repetia.

― Não estava pronto Krystal, o efeito acabou. ― o pequeno deus entendeu de imediato, e para azar de ambos Jungsoo logo chegou.

O senhor dos céus e soberano dos deuses se aproximou das crianças, viu ali algo incrível, um garoto tão novo que ele sabia ser seu filho Kyungsoo, e a garota Krystal, definitivamente ele tinha acompanhado de longe o crescimento jovens deuses, o soberano tinha olhos em todos os lugares, e não seria diferente sobre os deuses abandonados. 

―Levem-nos. ― uma ordem simples que fora prontamente atendida, Jungsoo nunca erraria de início.

Nas próximas semanas a rotina dos dois havia mudado, Krystal se via a cada dia mais sozinha, e Kyungsoo com tantas informações novas para digerir que uma parte sua estava empolgada, e a outra queria apenas voltar para a caverna e fugir com ela. 

― Ele tem o fogo da criação. ― os relatórios de Yoona eram sempre precisos. ― Seria um desperdício o colocar como guerreiro, estamos em paz.

― Jamais pensei nisso filha, mas e Krystal? Poseidon ou Deméter se pronunciaram? ― perguntou.

― Eles não se importam, mas não sei se temos espaço aqui para ela pai. ― fez uma pausa. 

― O lugar dela não é aqui… ― Jungsoo fez uma pausa.

Fora tudo que a pequena deusa ouviu daquela conversa, com a nova capa da invisibilidade que Kyungsoo lhe presenteara. 

Sim, ele era um deus do fogo e da criação, mas ela não tinha espaço. Há algumas luas atrás tudo estava perfeito, agora Kyungsoo tinha um lugar no Monte Olimpo, e Krystal decidiu ir embora sem despedidas, já não tinha nada para deixar para trás.

Fugiu para casa mesmo sabendo que seria encontrada em breve, conseguiu se esconder nas primeiras semanas a capa a ajudava nisso, depois de alguns meses Changmin voltou a caverna, o titã voltará para buscar Krystal e desde então não souberam mais dela, apenas as geadas eram um sinal que ela vivia.

×

― O lugar dela não é aqui… ― disse Zeus fazendo uma reflexão. ― Não o ano todo, como deusa do inverno ela precisa cumprir seu papel, mas pode ficar aqui o restante do tempo. ― a deusa apenas concordou e continuaram a reunião.

×

O desaparecimento de Krystal causou um caos no pequeno Kyungsoo, ele a procurou na caverna em que cresceram, perguntou em todos os lugares, mas ninguém disse nada a ele. Tudo que poderia fazer era esperar, mas ele nunca aceitaria, foi assim que se empenhou ainda mais em suas criações na esperança de criar algo que o ajudasse a encontrá-la, ele tinha uma boa pista, o inverno, onde o inverno estivesse ela estaria. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mesmo tão jovem a sua nova capa foi a sua criação mais perfeita, iria escondê-la dos deuses se ela assim quisesse. Nos primeiros anos trabalhou arduamente para reverter o que havia feito, e entender o que tinha acontecido. Taeyeon nunca havia o visitado, Kyungsoo pediu para viver em meio às montanhas onde teria todos os materiais mais facilmente e poderia se concentrar no seu real propósito. 

Kyungsoo não sentia o tempo passar com seus erros e acertos, visitava suas mães ninfas e era pelos olhos delas que sentia o tempo indo embora, os comentários de como estava envelhecendo bem, o que era uma ironia, deuses viviam eternamente, em algum momento ele pararia de mudar e ficaria com a mesma forma eternamente se quisesse, como se estivesse congelado. E era assim que se sentia ainda, como o garoto de 11 anos que decidiu entrar no olimpo escondido e perdeu aquilo que mais amava. Ainda não encontrará Krystal, nove anos depois e tudo que tinha eram falhas acumuladas, todavia sua esperança continuava intacta. 

Sempre seguia os rastros e boatos deixados para trás, sempre que ouvia um humano falar com temor da Senhora do inverno ele seguia, e não encontrava nada, até um certo dia encontrar um titã observando um lago congelado, ele o olhou em silêncio por algum tempo. 

― É a hora de mudar Kyungsoo. ― ficou surpreso com as palavras do titã. ― Volte aqui em duas luas e terá seu desejo atendido. ― seu desejo? Havia um único desejo em seu coração.

Ele não tinha mais o que perder e em duas luas voltou ao mesmo lago, mas não havia um titã sem nome e sim a deusa. Depois de anos, o reencontro aconteceu. 

― Krystal. ― chamou por seu nome, e sentiu sob a pele o olhar de gelo, ele estava feliz e ela estava linda, seu coração acelerava por tantos motivos. ― Não fuja mais. ― foi o primeiro pedido proferido por ele.

― Meu pai avisou que estaria aqui. ― ela queria se esconder nos braços de kyungsoo, sentir o calor do outro e deixar seu coração aquecido.

Havia escolhido o caminho da autopunição por nunca ser desejada em lugar algum, desde aquele dia era tudo que acreditava. Mesmo com as palavras contrárias de seu pai Changmin seu coração estava congelado, e as lembranças da sua infância eram seu refúgio, desejava nunca ter saído daquela caverna com Kyungsoo, e se culpava por esse pensamento, não poderia privá-lo de ser reconhecido pelo que era, um gênio da criação, observava o melhor amigo sempre através da capa, sempre tão perto e longe ao mesmo tempo, mas sentia estar fazendo o certo, mesmo com o coração a cada dia mais quebrado.

― Nós temos tanto tempo, a eternidade, podemos continuar de onde paramos? ― não iria perguntar os motivos, se pudesse viver como antes. ― Eu volto e encontro você no jardim congelando algumas flores , nós brincaremos até sentir fome, e depois vamos dormir. No outro dia visitaremos nossas mães e você vai mudar diante dos meus olhos, assim como mudarei diante do seu, e eu irei saber que tudo está certo, pois estamos onde deveríamos estar. Com quem mais amamos. ― no final lágrimas saiam de seus olhos, era impossível conter tudo por tanto tempo. ― Nós podemos chorar, está tudo bem. E vamos rir também, está tudo bem Krystal. ― precisava de uma resposta antes de dar mais um passo. 

― Você está bem? ― desviava o olhar dele. ― Eu o observei todo esse tempo, você tem vivido bem. ― e as palavras se embaralham em sua mente. ― Obrigada, fomos tão felizes na infância, as lembranças daqueles dias me assombram e alegram na mesma medida. ― Krystal desejou fazer parte da vida do deus do fogo, mas sempre teve a sensação de não ter mais espaço, era tudo sua mente lhe pregando peças. E uma deusa os atormentando nas sombras, mas isso eles ainda não sabiam. 

Kyungsoo tentou uma conversa, e conseguiu apenas a promessa de Krystal não mais se esconder. 

Todavia nas sombras a mãe do deus ferreiro agia, não poderia aceitar a afronta de vê-lo feliz, ainda era imperfeito aos seus olhos. Conseguiu algo com a ajuda de Áclis*, foi uma troca nem um pouco justa, Áclis apareceria em um sonho de Kyungsoo e com isso o destino do deus mudaria, viveria uma vida eterna cheia de desgraças e misérias. Entretanto seu plano engenhoso não seria bem sucedido, Krystal foi avisada por seu pai e não permitiria mais uma injustiça. O trato não poderia ser desfeito e o destino iria prosseguir com uma maldição, na noite combinada ela escondeu Kyungsoo com seu véu e ocupou o seu lugar, Áclis apareceu no seu sonho e nos meses seguintes seu tormento apenas aumentou, não havia descanso, não existiam segundos de felicidade sequer Krystal vivia atormentada noite e dia, e ninguém poderia fazer nada, nem mesmo os encontros com Kyungsoo a ajudavam, ele nada poderia fazer por não saber o motivo de tal tormenta. 

Os invernos estavam mais frios e a humanidade sofria com o sofrimento da deusa do inverno. Passados seis anos, ela já havia implorado para ser levada para o submundo, talvez ali as tormentas a deixariam, seu pai titã não poderia interferir nas maldições de Áclis e tinha feito a promessa de manter segredo, mas isso não duraria mais, pois Taeyeon notou que a tormenta estava apenas no encalço da outra deusa, Kyungsoo trabalhava em busca de algo, qualquer coisa para ajudar Krystal.

― Fora Áclis. ― a matrona gritou entrando na casa do filho. ― Era para ser você, não entendo como Krystal estava em seu lugar. ― se Kyungsoo pudesse matar a um deus ele o faria, todavia Taeyeon sumiu. 

Com a informação primeiro ele foi atrás de Áclis, demorou para encontrá-lo, a criatura ouviu seu pedido, porém não se importou, eram trocas e apenas faria outra nas suas condições. Kyungsoo aceitou, faria tudo e acabaria com a tormenta de Krystal. 

Os povos jamais saberiam do que aconteceu ali naquele dia, ainda eram poucos a povoar todo o mundo, os deuses se calaram, não era do interesse deles, mas os outros seres recordariam, e Kyungsoo viveria com as lembranças de um tempo longínquo, com as instruções de Áclis criou o objeto para apagar a memória de Krystal, a maldição sairia dela e recairia sobre si, ele viveria com as lembranças e era esse o seu desejo. O primeiro objeto que criou com uma única exceção a faria lembrar dele, mas se compadeceu do sofrimento de Sana e o deu a ela. Fez um novo sem deixar brechas dessa vez, Áclis jamais aceitaria ser enganado. E por que desejaria ser lembrado pela deusa do inverno? Iria reprimir qualquer desejo. O colar criado por ele precisaria ser usado por Krystal apenas uma vez, e tudo seria reescrito na mente dela, as lembranças reescritas e o passado em comum dos dois apagados. Essa decisão pesava em seu coração, sabia também que não seria capaz de voltar atrás. Seguiu para o lago, o mesmo lago congelado em que a reencontrou depois de nove anos, ela estava ali deitada em sua margem com os olhos desfocados, sua pele e suas roupas se confundiam com as cores da neve.

― Krystal. ― os olhos sem foco se voltaram para si, não eram mais o mesmo. ― Tenho um presente.

― Mais um? ― não era seu primeiro, e nenhum dos outros havia funcionado. ― Está tudo bem, eu entendo sua preocupação, eu sei a função de cada presente seu. ― ela estava apenas cansada, e ele entendia.

― O último. ― proferiu, e se aproximou mostrando o colar. Como nas outras vezes ela permitiu, levantando e exibindo seu pescoço. 

― Suas criações são sempre perfeitas. ― comentou, e fora surpreendida pelo abraço repentino dele. ― Qual o efeito dessa?

― Áclis. ― a deusa não entendeu no início. ― Ele retirou sua maldição, você vai viver em mim Krystal, mas eu vou sumir de você. ― ela não queria aquilo.

― Eu nunca pedi por isso. ― se afastou do abraço, mas notou a lentidão em cada ato seu, o sono a pegara e sentiu apenas ser segurada por alguém, quem era o deus a sua frente? Tudo o que desejava era dormir.

Kyungsoo deitou a deusa na beira do lago como antes, ficou ali a observando até Changmin aparecer, e depois se foi, estava feito.

As décadas iam se passando, a população aumentava a cada dia mais, os deuses ainda estavam em sua fase de glória, alguns efeitos porém surgiram, ninguém, nem mesmo os deuses o viam como realmente era, ninguém exceto Krystal, a encontrou depois de alguns anos. A cada ano era mais temida para os humanos e ele, não importava, era apenas o ferreiro, um inventor para os deuses continuava vivendo nas montanhas. Fez dali sua fortaleza e segundo refúgio, o primeiro sempre seria a caverna quando se enchia de recordações e reencontrava as mães, ao menos elas permaneciam em sua vida. Todos os encontros com Krystal, eram sempre iguais ela o olhava e se mantinha longe, ele apenas seguia desejando parar. Depois de décadas, ele fora questionado por ela.

― Tudo que eu toco congela, mas você não, por quê? ― a deusa o questionava, Kyungsoo a olhava, tentando esconder os sentimentos.

― Você não vira o rosto quando está na minha frente. ― ela não via o mesmo que os outros deuses, era sua curiosidade genuína. ― Por quê? ― estava acostumado a todos os insultos e humilhações por conta de sua aparência, os deuses eram em grande parte perfeccionistas.

― Eu não deveria olhar para você? ― ouvia a voz com sincera curiosidade, essa era ela genuinamente sincera e curiosa, mas claro tentava manter a fachada de senhora insensível do gelo, ainda sentia a revolta pelos pais biológicos.

Diante daquilo Kyungsoo se calou e foi embora, estava tudo bem era melhor assim ou correria o risco de contar demais, demonstrar demais, algo inútil, pois as memórias jamais iriam retornar para ela, ainda assim estava tudo bem apesar de desejar o passado Kyungsoo seguia sabendo ter feito a escolha certa, seu coração estava em paz vendo a deusa de longe e permaneceria assim por toda eternidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Despina - Krystal  
> Hefesto - Kyungsoo  
> Zeus - Jungsoo/Leeteuk  
> Hera - Taeyeon  
> Anitos - Changmin  
> Atena - Yoona  
> Poseidon - é o deus dos mares, dos oceanos, das tempestades, dos lagos e dos cavalos, ele também o pai biológico de Despina  
> Demeter - é considerada a deusa da agricultura na Mitologia Grega, ela era quem nutria a terra. Era também considerada como a protetora do casamento, deusa da gestação e das leis sagradas - mãe biológica de Despina.  
> Áclis - é o espírito do nevoeiro da morte e a personificação da tristeza e miséria, existe uma lenda que se ele/ela aparecer no sonho de alguém, essa pessoa terá uma vida miserável.   
> Meus agradecimentos a quem betou pra mim, a mesma pessoa que corrigi todas as minhas fics, que são como quebras cabeças!


End file.
